Weightless
by ImaginaryPoet
Summary: Arizona may not have told the entire truth about some things, but Callie hasn't told about her baby.  What happens when they do?


Weightless

XxSoNFANxX

I don't own anything. Frown.

Reviews: I will be your best friend ever. Ever.

Summary: I had a thought: What happens when their families find out that there's a little one on the way?

000

_"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year…"_

"Ugh," Callie groaned. She looked at her beside clock and saw that it was already 10 AM. Sleeping in was her second favorite thing to do on her day off. The first, sleeping in with Arizona, had been her pleasure that morning. Some time between going to bed and waking up, Arizona had decided to take a shower, so it was Callie who was awakened by Arizona's upbeat, yet out of character ringtone selection.

"Hello?" she sleepily spoke.

"Callie?" the voice questioned.

Callie immediately shot up in bed, eyes wide with shock.

"Mrs. Robbins, hi," she answered as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hello dear, it's so nice to speak to you! I hadn't thought to call to check in on you while Arizona was away. I should have though; we would have made a good support system for one another, both of us missing her so much. It's a shame that you had to stay behind in Seattle after all of that planning. I guess research projects don't fund themselves!" the older woman cheerily spoke, "Daniel and I haven't spoken to her in quite a long time. We figured you two would enjoy some time alone when she decided to come surprise you at Christmas. Is she around?"

"Actually, she's in the shower right now, but I'll let her know to call you back when she's out," Callie said. They said their goodbyes and Callie set down the phone.

'I had to stay behind for research? How about I had to stay behind because your daughter told me she didn't want to go to Africa with me! And, hey, she wanted to surprise me on Christmas? I bet I surprised her better when I slammed a door in her face and then told her that I am having Mark's baby!' Callie thought angrily, 'the baby, she didn't say anything about the baby! Arizona didn't tell her parents that she's going to be a mother!' Callie was fuming as she heard the bathroom door click open. Arizona walked out in a blue towel, with her super magic smile out in full force. Normally, Callie would be taken by this image, but right now, she wanted some serious explanations.

"Good morning sleepy he-"

"Why did you lie to your parents?" Callie interrupted.

"Oh," Arizona replied.

"Oh? I ask you to explain what is, as of right now, your largest offense of this relationship, and you respond with one syllable?"

"Calliope, I," she was interrupted again.

"You just wanted to wait to tell your parents that you and I were over until you found a replacement? 'Oh, hey, sorry Mom and Dad, about breaking Callie's heart because I know you really liked her, but it's ok, because I have a new girlfriend now, and she never disagrees with me, so I'm just going to, ' Callie stopped ranting when Arizona started laughing.

"You know, Arizona, right now is a really terrible time for you to be laughing at me."

"Calliope, you sound ridiculous! You know I would never do that. I could never replace you." She came and sat down on the bed, next to Callie. She put her hand in Callie's and was pleased when it wasn't pushed away.

"Then why did you tell them that I had to stay here for my cartilage research? And you told them you were going to come back here to surprise me? And you said nothing to them about the baby! Our baby! You called it that. You said you were all in."

"I am all in," Arizona said sternly, "I will always be in."

"Then why?"

"Callie, when we broke up the first time, I was miserable. My parents told me about the mistake we made constantly. When they got to know you, they fell in love with you too, honestly. That's never happened before. When we decided to move in together and we started planning our life together, they started talking about a wedding and grandchildren. How was I supposed to tell them that I had thrown all of their dreams away when I was trying to make myself feel better about doing the same thing to myself?"

"Oh," Callie replied.

"So I tried to have a good time in Africa and I couldn't. They were the ones who suggested I try to find another way to have both of the things I really wanted. I wasn't even in the right mind to think of that. I had been so busy with the clinic and calling them when I had the chance, and calling Teddy and Bailey and anyone I could back here, just trying to get better that I,"

"You called Teddy and Bailey?" Callie asked, obviously hurt.

"I called Teddy and Bailey to find out how you were, Calliope."

"Teddy said you didn't mention me."

"I told Teddy that if you asked, to say no. I wanted you to be able to move on."

"Well, I didn't," Callie said, "but then, I kind of did." She smiled and she glanced at her growing stomach.

"And Teddy found my replacement, an old army friend who was a Peds trauma specialist and missionary. So I decided to come back to you, surprise you and apologize for being an idiot. I had to tell them I was coming back so they wouldn't worry."

"You haven't spoken to them since you landed?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't know about the baby then. If I had…"

"You would have stayed in Africa?" Callie asked.

"No, no, definitely not. I would have come straight from the airport, gone across the hall to punch Mark in the face, and then I would have come here, to you, and told you that I am so excited for our baby. Even if it does end up looking like Mark."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not really sure," Arizona said, "you haven't even told your parents yet."

"We'll think of something," Callie said, before pulling Arizona closer.

_**Three weeks later**_

"Calliope called us here, is something wrong?" Carlos Torres asked Daniel Robbins as he quickly walked into their reserved room at one of the nicest restaurants in Seattle. Their wives were beginning their own conversation.

"Nothing's wrong, with either of them," Mark said, reassuring them.

"Why are you here?" Carlos asked.

"Well they told me to show up, thought that you'd like to meet me."

"We would not," Carlos replied honestly, earning a smirk from Daniel.

"I've heard quite a bit about you already, Mark," Daniel said, smiling. Mark looked into his eyes and was immediately terrified of the older man.

"Good things I hope, Mr. Robbins," he said fearfully.

"Not quite," Daniel said, giving his best Colonel eyes to Mark as his smile hid his aggression from those around him.

"Daniel, stop it," his wife said. Only she could tell what was really going on with the older man. She had heard about Mark too, but her strategy was more of a "kill them with kindness" than a "kill them with your bare hands" approach.

"Mrs. Robbins, "Mark said gratefully, "you are a lovely woman. Arizona looks just like you."

"Stop hitting on my mother, Mark," Arizona said as she walked into the room, Callie on arm.

"Calliope," her mother said, "you look…"

"Pregnant?" Callie asked.

"That's what they wanted to tell you," Mark said, taking a drink.

"How? What kind of a man would…?" Carlos asked.

"That'd be me, sir," Mark said, again taking a drink.

"Mark has 'donated' his parentage to Calliope and me," Arizona explained.

"He plans to be a father to the baby though," Callie added.

"That's unusual," Mrs. Robbins said, "don't donors usually just…donate?"

"And I had no idea that the two of you were planning on having babies already. I wanted to plan a wedding first," Callie's mom said.

"Well, that's sort of a funny story," Mark added. Daniel starred a hole through Mark.

"Daddy," Arizona said, "Mark is actually a really good guy. He's also a double-boarded surgeon, so he's smart, too. Even despite his horrible social decorum."

"She's completely right," Mark said, nervously nodding his head, "not many people in her situation would say such a thing."

"Situation?" Carlos asked.

"Remember when I told you not to invite him?" Arizona smiled.

"Ok, it's going to come out sooner or later, so why not right now? Mark and I got drunk and made a baby while Arizona was in Malawi crying over killing our relationship because I was a huge, inflexible bitch, and God, I wish this was alcoholic," Callie said, sipping her water.

"Calliope!"

"Mr. Torres," Arizona said, "I know that this is not the ideal situation for any of us. Trust me, I would have loved to marry your daughter and then planned out our lives, and had kids with anything other than Mark. But the things we wish for or plan for are not always the things that we end up with. Actually, they usually aren't. That's not the point. The point is that everything happens for a reason. I believe that the reason this happened is because of the baby that we are going to welcome in a few months. This baby was the one we were supposed to have and if I had stayed, it wouldn't have been. The idea of going on without this amazing, special, and awesome little person in our lives is the worst I've ever had. Sometimes it takes a push. But I am ready now. This is a forever kind of thing."

"If you're sure, then we're happy for you," Daniel said, his wife nodding in agreement.

"I'm happy for you too," Callie's mother said, "but I am still going to plan that wedding. Carlos, aren't you happy that you are going to be a grandfather?"

Carlos took a deep breath and spoke,

"I'm not happy about how this happened. I'm not happy that a drunken mistake resulted in this situation. But I am happy for you. I am so happy that you have finally found someone who disregards your worst mistakes because," he pauses, "**she** loves you anyway. I know she will be an excellent mother to my grandbaby, who I cannot wait to meet. I need one promise though," he said, looking at Arizona.

"Yes sir?"

"Teach my grandchild to be, what was it you said, a 'good man in a storm'?"

Arizona smiled as she saw her parents look at one another.

"Of course, sir, I would never let my child be anything less," she said smiling.

Carlos smiled and looked at her with approval.

"Well," he said, "let's celebrate! We're going to be grandparents!"

And celebrate, they did.

Hope you enjoyed! I love the song Weightless by All Time Low, and the line that says: 'Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year' is so great. I definitely think that Arizona's attitude is that. The situation sucks, but she's going to make the most of it anyway.

Peace.


End file.
